Happy Birthday Koujaku
by Maokshan
Summary: J'ai commencer à écrire ça sur un fucking coup de tête. Ce couple est juste troooooooooooooop mignon * *
1. Chapter 1

Happy Birthday Koujaku

/!\ Lemon et language vulgaire, vous êtes prévenus /!\

Noiz x Koujaku

Chapt.1 : Je suis le loup et toi l'agneaux...

**- Hey le vieux !** Hurla Noiz en arrivant derrière son rival. Toujours son sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres et son air supérieur. Koujaku le regarda puis partit dans la direction inverse. Non mais ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait ce sale gosse ? Si on peut même plus discuter en paix. Le rouquin posa sa main sur l'épaule de Koujaku, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**- Bah alors ? On dit pas bonjour à son lapinou ?** Dit il en faisant un petit mouvement avec ses lèvres.

**- Je touche pas les enfants.** Rétorqua le brun en poussant la tête de Noiz avec sa main.

**- Je ne suis pas un enfant !** Noiz parut vexé et fit la moue. Un vrai gamin ce mec pensa Koujaku.

**- Je suis censé te croire** **?** Il haussa un sourcil et le regarda avec mépris.

**- Si tu veux je te fais une démonstration particulière dans ta chambre mon beau.** Le roux caressa les cheveux de son ami avec un sourire. Se moquant un peu.

**- Tu m'ennuie Noiz. Tu es bruyant, agaçant et énervant.** Il serra les dents et retint son poing.

**- Je sais, je sais.**

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au domicile du brun. Noiz poussa brusquement Koujaku sur le sol et s'asseyant sur lui avec un petit rire sournois. Le roux ouvrit le kimono de Koujaku et admira se torse si parfait que possédait le brun. Il parcourra du doigt cet espace qui lui était encore inconnu. Koujaku avait les joues rouges et gémissait un peu en sentant ses mains aventureuses sur sa peau brûlante. Le plus vieux posa difficilement ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune et envoya son poing dans la face de ce dernier. En rage. C'était vraiment inadmissible de la part d'un tel gamin !

**- De quel droit me touche tu ?!** S'écria Koujaku en regardant Noiz. Il haletait et rougissait beaucoup trop a son goût.

**- Tu vois... Tu réagis déjà... Mes caresses te font tant d'effet que ça ? T'es mignon...** Le roux passa sa main sur la joue de Koujaku qui n'aimait pas du tout ce type d'attention mais ça le choquait un peu de voir autant d'attention et de tendresse chez Noiz. Il poussa un soupir et se leva mais fut stopper par Noiz qui prit sa manche et le tira à lui pour partager un baiser langoureux avec lui. Le brun écarquilla doucement les yeux et attendit un instant avant de prendre le gamin par les épaules et de le jeter par la fenêtre.

**- NE REMETS PLUS JAMAIS LES PIEDS CHEZ MOI SALE MORVEUX !** Hurla Koujaku accoudé au balcon. Son kimono encore ouvert et laissant voir une importante partie de son corps si attrayant. Il avait tellement chaud en ce moment. C'est vrai que Noiz était plutôt beau, voir même carrément mais jamais il ne se l'avouerait. Ça jamais ! Il préférait mourir.

**- Moi aussi je t'aime le vieux.** Le rouquin lui fit un clin d'œil en lui envoyant un baiser et se releva pour partir en ricanant. Ses yeux verts regardant les cheveux rouges de ce cher Koujaku qui devenait de plus en plus sexy. Noiz se surprit même à rougir. Il se leva et disparut dans une ruelle, perdu dans ses pensées catholiques.

Koujaku était recroquevillé sur le sol. Ses yeux rouges tremblotant comme lui, Noiz l'avait vraiment mît dans tous ses états, il avait l'impression d'être un animal en chaleur à cause de ce crétin. "Me-Merde !" Se dit il. Son corps était brûlant, il avait l'impression de fondre contre le mur de sa chambre. C'était si... Agréable. Koujaku se déshabilla et marcha jusqu'à la douche. Il alluma l'eau gelée qui coulait sur son corps nu. Ses yeux fixaient son érection déjà bien visible, un soupir lui échappa pendant qu'il mettait l'eau chaude et se laissait glisser contre le mur, sa main bougeait frénétiquement sur son sexe jusqu'à qu'il jouisse et laisse couler son sperme sur ses cuisses.*

**- Merde... J'ai recommencer...** Soupira t'il en contemplant le plafond rouge de sa douche. Comme ses cheveux n'avait pas reprit leur couleur naturelle, il essaya une teinture mais le résultat ne fut pas très concluant donc il se fit un léger dégradé. C'était assez beau avec ses cheveux détaché et son masque de Kami *. Koujaku se rallongea sur le lit et appela un de ses vieux amis. Ses yeux perdus dans ses pensées il cessa toute discussion et se laissa porter par Morphée.

Noiz se rendit compte un peu plus tard qu'il avait perdu un piercing chez Koujaku et décida d'y retourner malgré l'interdiction de son aîné. Ses yeux verts parcoururent rapidement la chambre de l'homme et s'arrêtèrent sur le corps nu caché sous un kimono de ce dernier. Noiz mordit doucement sa lèvre mais éprouva tout de même une petite douleur. Le vert s'avança vers le lit du jeune homme et enleva doucement la couverture, découvrant ce corps qu'il convoitait tant. Ses joues s'empourprèrent lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de son bassin, Koujaku poussant de doux et excitant gémissements à cause de la froideur soudaine. Il se recroquevilla et prit soin de couvrir ses parties avec ses genoux. Noiz grommela, réveillant Koujaku qui devint une véritable tomate vivante. Il attrapa la main de Noiz et enroula un drap autour de sa taille puis sortit avec lui, il le souleva et le fit tournoyer dans les airs avant de l'envoyer rendre visite aux étoiles.

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

**- ÇA T'APPRENDRA ESPÈCE DE VOYEUR !**

Noiz retomba sur le cul un peu plus loin. Il devait reconnaître que Koujaku était assez dur à soumettre et encore plus à baiser mais bon, si Noiz le voulait, il le ferait.

**- Ramène mon piercing quand tu l'auras trouvé, je te donnerais une récompense que tu ne seras pas prêt d'oublier.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapt. 2: N'oublie jamais mon nom...

Koujaku était toujours aussi rouge. Son petit soldat au garde à vous à la simple idée de se faire prendre par ce jeunot, de le sentir en lui, de se faire embrasser, caresser, masturber, sucer, lécher, toucher, pénétrer par Noiz. Il secoua énergiquement la tête et rentra en courant chez lui, ça vaudrait mieux pour lui, bien mieux. Koujaku s'assit sur son lit et soupira. Son cerveau le torturait, depuis quand voulait il le corps {sublime} de Noiz ?

Ses joues s'empourprèrent d'un coup. Il le visualisait nu. Sa tête, ses cheveux, ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche, son cou, ses tétons, son nombril, sa... "ARGH ! NON !" Hurla t'il dans l'espace clos dans laquelle il séjournait.

- Noiz... Putain de gamin... Murmura t'il dans son coussin.

Pourquoi fallait il qu'il tombe sous le charme de ce jeune dévergondé ? Et puis le plus vieux savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait qu'une distraction ou un coup en plus sur son ardoise. Un autre trou dans lequel le roux aura fourrée violemment sa queue. Une autre victime de l'attirance exacerbée que les gens portent pour ce pauvre petit lapin.

"Il ne m'aime même pas. Je suis sur qu'il a juste envie de testée la sodomie et comme il sait que je ne suis qu'un petit soumis, il se tourne vers moi. N'est ce pas pitoyable ? Je vais accepté de coucher une fois avec lui et après ce sera finit. Juste une fois" Pensait le démon. Il voulait sortir mais son érection ne le lui permettait pas encore . Koujaku devait se soulager une deuxième fois. Noiz était vraiment une bombe et Koujaku ne pensait qu'à lui, rien qu'a CE mec.

- Noiz... Murmura t'il les joues rouges avant de sombrer dans le sommeil du bien heureux.

L'allemand quand à lui c'était acheté un nouveau et était aller jouer un peu, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il y perdait ? RIEN. Le roux rentra tranquillement chez lui et alla s'allonger dans les peluches où dormait encore sa précédente amante. Une rousse, avec des gros seins et un petit cul. Elle le dégoûtait maintenant. Il se contenta de la conduire au bordel comme toutes les autres et d'aller retrouver son calme. Il avait commencer à 17 ans selon ses souvenirs. Deux ans... Ça fait déjà un petit bout de temps...

- J'ai envie de...

Il fut coupé lorsque son vieil ami, Shy, entra et lui sauta littéralement dessus. Ses yeux ouverts et un sourire auquel était accroché un bâton de sucette. Noiz grommela et le retourna pour être sur lui. Le brun se mît à ronronner avec un sourire fourni de dents plus blanches que les nuage. Les deux hommes collèrent lentement leurs deux torses en s'embrassant avec tendresse. Noiz cédait à tous les caprices de Shy depuis qu'il lui avait de s'occuper de lui. Mais cela l'ennuyait, il s'en battait les couilles qu'un mignon petit brun vienne chaque semaine lui faire une agréable fellation. Et a chaque fois, il imaginait Koujaku à la place de ce mec complètement stupide. Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient a part baiser quand ils se voyaient ? Rien. Le jeune brun commença à déshabiller Noiz dévoilant ce superbe corps nu.

- Tu es déjà dur Shy ? S'étonna Noiz, surprit par la rigidité du sexe de son compagnon.

- Ton-ton odeur... Elle est différente... Un mélange d'aphro~han~disiaque et u-une autre o-odeur que j'ai du mal à de-definir... C'est... Un homme.

Noiz rougit et vit directement l'image du Koujaku aux cheveux rouges. Ce démon plus sexy que tous les autres. Ses hanches si bien moulées et son... "POURQUOI JE PENSE À ÇA ?!" Hurla l'allemand. Il se leva et partir en courant chez Koujaku. Ce mec le perturbait, et ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait.

Il monta les marches et crocheta la serrure pour entrer en récupérant son piercing sous la commode de Koujaku. Il le remit doucement et commença à se déshabiller. Le blondinet, une fois en boxer, avança jusque dans la chambre de Koujaku et remplaça la couverture. Noiz regardait ce corps nu si... Enivrant.  
Ses lèvres se posèrent instinctivement sur le cou de Koujaku. Le percé commençait déjà à être dur pendant que Koujaku gémissait inconsciemment.

- Je ne veux pas que tu gémisse quand je ne te fais rien.

Il passa une main sur son téton et le pinça doucement, lapant son cou et utilisant son autre main pour retenir ses poignets et l'empêcher de se débattre. Koujaku ouvrit fébrilement les yeux et poussa un long gémissement. Ses beaux yeux rouges se posèrent immédiatement sur cette tignasse blonde qui léchait son cou. Koujaku se débattit mais les frottements de leurs bassins l'excitèrent encore plus.

- No-Noiz... A-Arrête... Je-je vais jou-jouir... Sa-sale vio-violeur...

Il poussa un cri quand Noiz lâcha son téton pour enfoncer violemment deux doigts en lui. Koujaku se crispa sous la douleur, ses yeux pleins de larmes de douleur et de plaisir. Ses cris de plaisir sous les coups des doigts de Noiz emplissaient la pièce, laissant libre cours aux fantasmes inavouables du lapin.

- Koujaku...

- Ah ! Ah ! No-Noiz... En-encore...

Le blond ne pût retenir ses ardeurs plus longtemps et retira d'un coup son caleçon. Sa main empoigna le sexe de Koujaku et il entra violemment un lui. Noiz donnait des coups si puissant que même le lit bougeait. Les cris du coiffeur s'amplifièrent, Noiz était juste entrain de le violer. Noiz faisait de puissant va et viens en lui. Ils scellèrent leurs lèvres pour étouffer leurs gémissements obscènes. Ils entrecroisèrent leurs doigts et continuèrent ainsi toute la nuit. Leurs deux corps mouvants l'un contre l'autre dans un ballet torride.


End file.
